Gone, Your Journey
by CardMaster24
Summary: In the FAYZ none of the original characters exsist. The new heroes will have to fight to survive. Not Accepting more Characters at the moment
1. Application

**Gone, Your Journey**

Plot

You were within 20 miles of the Nuclear Power Plant when the wall went up. You live in a universe where all the characters from Gone don't exist and some of you will be heroes, though some of you will die.

Application Form

Name:

Age: (Must be below 15 though you can be turning 15 soon, though you might disappear)

Gender:

Family:

Location when wall went up:

Side: (Either Coates, Perdido or Gaiaphage)

Appearance:

Bio:

Personality:

Powers or not:

If Not, Do you like the Freaks or not:

If Powers, What Powers do you have:

Job in FAYZ: (Might not get it)

Ideas for your Character:

Ideas for Story:

Other Notes

No people with to powerful power like little Pete. I have already decided what I am going to do with that and you guys don't need to know. Now also I need about 10 people to get started though I will still be accepting people even if I have started

Now send in your Apps


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Some insane person has reported this story because it supposable isn't a story. So I am writing my first Chapter guys. I still want your characters badly for the rest of the story, so guys, keep sending in your characters.**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 1

Lucas Stone was lying on the beach. His long blond hair was filled with sand and his eyes were bloodshot from the salty water. Lucas was meant to be at school though he didn't care. All he wanted to do today was lie on the beach and let the wave's just wash over his feat.

Lucas sat up and looked around, there weren't that many other people on the beach, just a family. They were throwing around a beach ball in the water. At on point the ball rolled over to Lucas and he picked it up. The little girl, who had black hair and bug green eyes and was about seven and the youngest in there family, came over to him and said, "May I please have my ball back." Lucas gave it to her and then she ran off.

When she ran back something weird happened, at one moment, her parents were standing there, next minute they were gone.

They just vanished into thin air.

The girl was very confused and then sat down and started crying. Lucas stood up and walked over to the little girl and said, "What's wrong?"

"My parents… are gone," the little girl cried.

"Don't worry, I am sure they will be back, do you have any other relatives?" asked Lucas.

"I have an older brother who was waiting at the house which we were staying at." The little girl was still crying. It was hard to watch someone so sad.

Lucas stood up and grabbed the girls hand and said, "let's go find him." They left the beach and walked down the street. Lucas was trying to figure out what happened. Her parents just vanished. It made no sense, though weirder things have happened, like a few weeks ago.

Three weeks ago, Lucas had been dating this beautiful girl named Jessica. Everything had been going great, they had been dating a year and it had been perfect. Then one day, Lucas found a note which said that she had left to Las Vegas. That was the last time Lucas ever saw Jessica. He was really mad and began trashing the room. Then he did something crazy. He made water move using his mind. He made it destroy everything. Finally he cooled down and collapsed onto the ground.

When he woke up the next day he attempted to move water again. It didn't work, Lucas thought he imagined it, though Jessica still wasn't there.

Lucas kept on walking and they past the school. Everyone had begun to walk out. Lucas then began to realize that all the adults must have disappeared. This was bad, though Lucas had to bring this girl home.

Lucas and the girl made it to her house. The girl goes in and then comes back out, "My brother isn't there." She starts crying again.

"Don't worry, little girl, I will find your brother." Lucas looked around to try to see where everyone was going. "Ok it looks like everyone's going to the mall, so I will walk you there."

"Ok," the little girl whispered as she stopped crying.

"Hey," Lucas said as he looked at the girl, "what's your name?"

"Jacinta."

"My names Lucas, now let's go." Lucas began to walk with the girl to the mall. It didn't take long to get there, though when he got there, he could see that things weren't going well.

The Mall was on fire.

**Author's Note: So that's my first chapter, what do you think**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am on to Chapter 2 now and including characters that have been sent in though I need more characters (especially Non-Power people)**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 2

Christopher Fagan was in the passenger seat of a truck with his parents. His dad was driving the truck. He was turning on the corner of the cliff.

One second he was there, the next he was gone.

Chris whispered, "Dad," and waved his hand in the blank air. He then realized that the truck was drifting and was about to go over the edge. He grabbed and knocked the wheel and the truck slammed into the wall on the opposite. The end of the truck was swiveling off the edge. Chris managed to dive out of the truck before it fell of the edge, though when he landed he hit his head.

He stood up and felt his head. There was blood leaking out of it. He was feeling woozy and could barley walk straight.

He wandered along the road, feeling as horrible as hell. He walked for a while along Trotters Ridge for an hour. At the end, he saw the weirdest sight. They were Coyotes and they were talking.

"We need to give the Darkness what he wants," said a Coyote.

"What did he say we need? Pack Leader," said another Coyote.

"Just a person, he needs just one for now," whispered the lead Coyote.

"Well, there is one right here." Chris heard the voice from behind him. He turned around and there was a Coyote right behind him. That one grabbed his foot and dragged him over to the Pack Leader. Chris's back was grazed.

"Well, well, your gonna be very useful to me," said the Pack Leader. Then Chris passed out

Mysti Mckinnon was at Coates Academy when it happened. All the staff randomly disappeared. Mysti saw this as an opportunity to escape. She hated this place more than anywhere. She wanted to go home and now she could. She started craming stuff into her bag and barged her way out the door.

When she left her room she ran into her half-sister, Maggie Mckinnon. They looked nothing alike. Mysti had straight brunet hair and persing pale blue eyes. Maggie had dirty blond hair and green eyes. "What do you want?" asked Mysti.

"Well for one, I want to know where you're going?" she said.

"Anywhere but here." Mysti said as she barged past her sister.

"You can't go," Maggie whispered.

"Why not," yelled Mysti.

"Because I promised Mum and Dad, before they put us up for adoption, that I would always protect you," Maggie yelled back.

"I am leaving." Maggie just stood there, in silence. Mysti then ran out the door and into the carpark. She really hadn't thought about where she would go or what she would do. She went onto the highway and jumped in the car and drove.

She was driving perfectly fine though a car came at her in the other direction and she swerved off the highway and crashed.

Carlie St. Crois was in the mall when it happened. Fire rose up around the building. It wasn't natural like a normal fire. She was extremely scared. She ran her hands through her strawberry blond hair and rubbed her amber eyes.

She heard little kids screaming as the flames rose. Pieces of concrete were falling everywhere. Carlie looked straight over towards a little kid. She had a very weird vision that a slab of cement would hit the kid. Then the vision ended and the kid was still standing there. When Carlie looked up she saw the roof shaking. It then fell and smashed the little kid just as it did in her vision.

Then Carlie saw a boy with long curly blond hair and shining blue eyes. Carlie went over to the boy and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lucas Stone, now are there any other kids in here?" asked Lucas.

"No, I think me and the little girl who…" Carlie's voice faded out.

"We are getting out of here before this building collapses." Lucas grabbed Carlie's hand and they charged for the door, though it was blocked by a wall of fire. Lucas then grabbed a bottle of water off the ground and opened it.

"I don't think now is the best time for a drink," said Carlie. She then realized that her leg was burnt and Lucas's was to.

"Don't tell anyone about what you see." Lucas poured out the bottle of water and made it fly and take out the fire. When all the fire was gone, they saw that there was still a concrete slab blocking them.

"What do we do now?" asked Carlie. Lucas just stood there in silence. From the outside, a group of kids moved the concrete.

"Hey, are you two the only people in here?" asked a kid who was about 14, maybe only 13.

"Were the only ones who are alive in here," said Carlie. The kid nodded and Lucas and Carlie slipped out of the opening they made. The fire truck was being driven by some kids and used to try to put out the mall.

"Thank god were alive," Lucas whispered.

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think, I might have Chapter 3 up today as well**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am on to Chapter 3 now and including characters that have been sent in though I need more characters**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 3

Lucas was sitting on a bench out the front of the mall. People were starting to walk away. Lucas had no clue what to do. Everyone was going away from the mall. Nobody knew what was going to happen. A girl walked up and sat next to Lucas, "Hey, you did good out there."

"It wasn't that good," Lucas whispered.

"You saved lives," said the girl.

"Though people died!" Lucas yelled.

"Sorry," whispered the girl.

"No, I am sorry, I overreacted," said Lucas.

"Don't worry, so, do you know what happens now?" asked the girl.

"I don't have a clue," said Lucas.

"Well everyone's looking towards you," said the girl.

"I know and that scares me," whispered Lucas.

"We can help you, I can help you," said the girl. Lucas sat there in silence as the girl walked away. She turned around and looked into Lucas's eyes, "my names Savannah, Savannah Northwood."

"I'm Lucas Stone," said Lucas as she walked off.

Erica Talon was scared. She was driving towards Coates with her parents when they vanished, she had enough time to take the wheel and drive though she almost hit another person driving. She jumped out of the car and pulled out the girl. "Oh no, are you alive," she screamed at the girl frantically.

There was no response. She figured out that she was closer to Perdido than Coates. She lifted the girl up and put her in the back seat of the car. She was a kind of rebellious girl so she had driven before this day even at her age. She turned on the car and started driving towards Perdido beach.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had light red hair and blue eyes. She was lightly tanned. She wasn't beautiful like other girls who she knew that is why she was rebellious. She had done heapse of wrong things in her life though the most recent one was when she stole a police car.

By that point her parents were sick of her so they sent her to Coates. She had read about it and she hated how it sounds. She was extremely happy that they disappeared. In a way she really didn't like them. Anyone was better than them.

Now they won't there anymore and Erica was driving with an unconscious girl in the back of her car. She began to see the town come into site. There was smoke rising from the center of it. She drove straight into the town.

Ally Brooks was laying in her dorm. She had been doing that since the Adults disappeared. She didn't give a dam about them. She was just glad she could lay down and listen to music.

One of her friends Kayla Clark, walked into the room. Just as she did the speaker went off and said, "Everyone, meet in the hall, we shall determine what we will do now."

Kayla then said, "I guess we better go." They walked quickly down to the hall. They were already most of the students in the hall. They stood around for a while and waited. Then out walked the school captain, Jayden Evans and a few of his group.

Everyone loved Jayden. He had beautiful brunet hair and green eyes. He was strong though not so strong that that was all he cared about. He never got mad and he was always cool. "People of Coates Academy." Jayden went on to say some big long speech about the adults being gone and we deserved to control the world though what it ended with shocked people. "We will get what we deserve, we will control Perdido Beach." He then went on to say his plan.

"Me, Maggie McKinnon and Trent Coswell will be going to Perdido to control it and while I am gone Skylar Coswell and James Mckoy shall be incharge in my absences. Does anyone disagree?" It remained silence for a long time.

"I do," Kayla said. She stood up and went on stage. "We can't take control of places like this, it is evil?"

"Fine, anyone else who disagrees come on stage," said Jayden. A group of about 20 went on stage. Then some of Jayden's people took them away. Jayden then said, "let that be a warning to anyone else who is thinking about betraying me. You may not see them again. Now you can all go." Everyone began to leave the hall when Ally realized that she lost her best friend.

**Authors Note: So, what do you think? I have now revealed the Coates gang, I am sure you like them**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am on to Chapter 4 and am starting with a little bit more into the Coates Gang, then going on and starting with some more new characters**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 4

Jayden Evans sat in the Principals office. There was a man with messy brown hair and deep green eyes who was about the size of a normal person, a girl with curly dirty blond hair and green eyes, a girl with average black hair, a girl with dark hair and green eyes and green eyes and a boy with dark black hair and blue eyes. "Trent, I can't do this," said Jayden directing the comment at the man with messy brown hair.

"Wait, what can't you do?" asked the messy brown haired boy.

"We just locked 20 people in a room underneath the school just because they wouldn't do what we say and then I threatened everyone," screamed Jayden at Trent.

"Now the school is under your control," said Trent.

"I don't care, that was evil and unless I have to, I won't do it again," said Jayden. There was a moment of silence, "Now, get out of here Trent, and you to Skylar." Jayden pointed at the girl with black hair.

"As you wish, Jayden," said the back haired girl as she exited the room with her brother.

"The Coswell's aren't the best soldiers sir, there two … independent," said the black haired man.

"I know, James, though they are the best we got," said Jayden.

"We should think about … removing them," whispered James.

"We will, eventually, now leave James," said Jayden. James nodded and exited the room.

"So, Jayden you called me in here," said the dark haired girl.

"Ah yes, Melanie, I would like you to assist Mckoy and Sky Coswell in ruling Coates well I am gone," said Jayden.

"Why didn't you ask me straight away?" asked Melanie.

"Because I couldn't find you," said Jayden. Melanie looked away disgusted. "Come on, you know your one of my best friends, you deserve to lead Coates, with Coswell and Mckoy."

"Fine, I will do it," Melanie said as she left the room. The only people in the room now were Jayden and Maggie, the woman who he loved.

Maggie walked over to Jayden, "Are you sure this is a good idea."

"What?" asked Jayden.

"Taking Perdido Beach," said Maggie.

"I have always wanted to lead, now is my opportunity, the adults are gone, the world will be ours," said Jayden.

"My sister went to Perdido," said Maggie.

"Don't worry, I will get her back for you." Jayden went over to Maggie and kissed her. "We should get some sleep Maggie, tomorrow is a big day."

Savannah Northwood was walking home to see her brother. It was a long walk though she didn't care. Savannah saw a weird girl talking to a wall on the way home. "What are you doing?" Savannah asked the girl.

"Just talking, you … you are very special," said the girl.

"Ah, ok," Savannah whispered.

"What's your name?" the girl said.

"Savannah Northwood," she whispered as she walked off.

"I am T.J Webber, though I am usually called Dizzy, just remember how important you are." Savannah just walked off.

It wasn't that long before she got home. Her sick brother was right where she left him, on the couch. "Hey Sebastian, are you ok?"

Sebastian had light blond hair like hers, there tans were about the exact same. They were twins so that made sense. "I am feeling better," whispered Sebastian in his sickly voice.

"That's good, a lot of things have happened today," said Savannah.

"I know, I saw our parents vanish," said Sebastian.

"Are you scared?" Savannah asked.

"Everything's going to be fine, Savannah," said Sebastian as he dosed off to sleep.

Lauren Pirie was driving around Perdido Beach. She had been driving since the adults disappeared and she didn't care what was going to happen. There was a boy with a thin white body and mid length brown hair. Lauren almost hit him though managed to turn off at the last minute.

"Dude, what were you doing in the middle of the road?" asked Lauren.

"I am sorry for getting in your way," said the boy.

"What's your name kid?" asked Lauren.

"Griffin, Griffin Grave," replied the boy.

"I am Lauren, where were you going," said Lauren.

"I don't know," said Griffin.

"Your sad about all the adults disappearing, aren't you," said Lauren. The kid nodded. "It's going to be okay. Hey do you want to stay with me tonight, if your going to be scared alone." He nodded again. Lauren put her arm around his shoulder and they walked towards her place.

**Authors Note: So I think I have used most of the characters that have been sent in, I just need a daycare person, If that wouldn't be any trouble**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Chapter 5 time. Ok so I am going to continue with the Chris story and the Carlie story and start with the Daycare story line to.**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 5

Carlie was in the doctors office. She had decided to help the people who have been burned by the fire and other injuries. A girl came in dragging a unconscious girl, "This Girl is dying."

Carlie looked at her and attempted to figure out what's wrong with her. She was wounded badly and was probably going to die of blood loss. "Is it to late," said the girl.

Carlie tried to look positive, "No, she can come back, do you know her name?"

"No, though my name is Erica," said the girl.

"How long did you wait?" asked Carlie.

"Just overnight, because I didn't want to get in trouble for hitting her," said Erica.

Carlie leaned over the girl and turned to Erica and said, "Its not looking good."

"Is there anything you can do," whispered Erica.

"No, the wounds are to fatal," said Carlie. A girl slammed open the door and walked over to the person.

"There's nothing you can do, though I can help," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Carlie.

"You can call me, the Healer," said the Girl.

Christopher woke up being dragged by his foot. A coyote's teeth had gone through it. He had more scars on him. He was in a Mine Shaft with a group of Coyote's. They were all talking about something called the Darkness. It made no sense.

The Pack Leader was right in front of him. "You will be joined linked to the Darkness now and become our servant."

"Who is the Darkness?" asked Christopher.

"He is our leader and master and the most powerful beam," said the Pack Leader.

"What if I don't want to be his servant?" asked Christopher.

"Well you don't have a decision, he will link his mind to yours and you will be his eyes and ears," said the Pack Leader.

"Fine do it then," whispered Chris. All of the coyotes left and a dark haze went around him, Chris felt an indenting pain into his mind.

Anita Carmen was sitting in the daycare center with all of the kids. She had taken up the job of baby sitter.

Anita was an Indian woman who was an orphan Perdido Beach. She had lived there her whole life. She had never known her family, she had always just been moved from orphanage to orphanage.

She walked around and looked at the children. They were all asleep. She looked at the Coswell children, Philp, who was four and Kylee who was 3. They looked so peaceful when they were out.

Anita walked over to the next child who was Ava Noretti. Her older sister was supposed to be somewhere around the town.

Anita sat down at her chair and waited for one of the children to wake up and start crying.

**Authors Note: So how did you like the chapter. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Ok Chapter 6. I have began to realise that I need to make a title or something to indicate when Point of Views change so I will do that**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 6

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie Mitchell walked into the doctors office. The girl layed on the bed. She had many wounds all over her. Stephanie's power was special, though it might not even be able to bring this girl back. "The Healer! What type of a name is that?" asked one of the other girls in a room.

"Its not a name, it's a title, and I think I can bring this girl back from the dead, ok, so I need silence to do this," said Stephanie. She than began her procedure. She touched the worst wounds with her hand and they began to heal. Wherever she touched would miraculously heal. It was amazing.

"Wow," whispered the other girl in the room.

Once all the wounds were fixed she looked over to the first and said, "Now the only problem is the blood loss, so she will be fully recovered in a matter of hours."

Stephanie turned towards the door and was walking out it when the first girl yelled out, "Wait! We don't even know your name."

"Stephanie." She kept on walking out the door.

"My name is Carlie, Carlie St Crois."

Trent's POV

Trent was standing outside Coates. It was a crazy plan that Jayden had come up with and when he said last night that he didn't want to use the methods he had been using to take Coates against Perdido Beach, which just made it harder. Trent's methods were the easiest way to do Jayden's Plan.

Trent looked around. He was standing with Jayden, Maggie, Sky, James and Melanie. Jayden then began to speak, "Well we are leaving now, you take good care of Coates while were gone."

James then spoke, "Yes, we will." Trent knew he had a power unlike anyone elses. Ever since he spoke to these guys he knew everything about them. It was his ability and it was unlike anyone else's, which he knew of.

"A few days after we take Perdido Beach, I will come back with Maggie and we will discuss plans to take more locations," said Jayden. Trent liked this. That meant he would be left in control of Perdido Beach.

"Do you have enough people with powers and people with weapons?" asked James.

"We will be fine, James," said Jayden.

Jayden then turned around and jumped in his car. The Coates people began to come out and jump in there cars. Jayden yells, "Coates, lets move out, it is time to take Perdido Beach."

Trent jumped in the back seat of Jayden's car because Maggie was in the front. They began to drive to Perdido Beach.

Lucas's POV

Lucas sat in front of the mall. He saw Savannah come over. "Hey Savannah."

"Hey Lucas," she said.

"So Sav, I was thinking that it is impossible for there to be no Adults anywhere," Lucas said to her.

"What's your point?" asked Savannah.

"We should leave Perdido Beach and try to find them," suggested Lucas.

"Yes we should, the rate things are going the world will crumble without adults so lets go and find them, right now," said Savannah. Lucas nodded and grabbed her hand and walked off together.

**Authors Note: Another Chapter. Now there is only one more character I need which is a smart guy like Computer Jack**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Chapter 7. I would like you guys to do some more reveiwing**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 7

Jayden's POV

Jayden drove right into the center of the town with his squad. He then pulled out a megaphone and said, "Anyone who is important in this town, come to the church, if you want to have a say in your future." Jayden, Maggie and Trent entered the Church.

They waited for a while though in the end enough people had shown up. Someone stepped forward and began to speak. "I am Carlie st. Crois, I have taken over the responsibility of being the Doctor of the town. This is Stephanie, she has a special power and this is Antia Carmen, she has taken over the daycare and this is Sebastian Northwood and I believe you already know Mysti Mckinnon. So, what do you guys want?"

"Since all the adults disappeared, wired things have been happening, like people gaining supernatural powers and mutated creatures walking the areas outside of your town. We can protect you from them if you follow our rules. We have people who can already use there powers to there fullest extent. You must follow our rules though. So here are your choices, you can accept and let us help you or you can decline and we will take Perdido Beach by force, your choice, Carlie st. Crois, you seem to be the leader here," said Jayden.

"I am not the leader here, we don't really have a leader yet, though we shall discuss your offer," said Carlie. She and her group walked back and discussed everything.

"We should have just taken this place by force," whispered Trent.

"No, we have to give them the peaceful offer," said Jayden. Eventually they turned around and Jayden looked straight into Carlie's eyes.

"We accept your offer Jayden, now you put down your terms and conditions and you make sure no monster from outside the city gets in," said Carlie. Jayden smiled and realized he now controls the city.

Savannah's POV

Savannah and Lucas walked down the highway. They were chatting about random things like what they would be doing now if the wall wasn't up, talking about themselves, stuff like that. It was nice talking to Lucas, he was a good guy. Savannah just loved being with him. Eventually they made it to a wall. You couldn't even notice this wall until you got close to it.

"Wow, what is this?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, though I think its locking us in," Savannah said.

"This is bad," said Lucas.

"Trapped in here without leadership, I think were going to get screwed," whispered Savannah. She stared into Lucas's eyes. They were beautiful. It looked like you could see right into his soul.

"Sav, listen -," Lucas got cut off when Savannah leaned in and kissed him passionately. This was Savannah's first kiss so it was a new experience for her.

"Lucas, I don't care if were stuck in here, I want you, so lets just be together," said Savannah.

"Ok," whispered Lucas in her ear.

Mysti's POV

Mysti was walking out of the church at a fast speed. She heard her sister yelling her name from behind. She eventually caught up to her and grabbed onto her shoulder, "Mysti, we need to talk."

"No, we don't," Mysti said as she slapped Maggie's hand away.

"Yes we do," said Maggie.

Mysti turned around and screamed into her face, "What is there to say, you want me to join your side with your insane boyfriend who wants to take over the world and that psychopath Trent, who I reckon is going to snap one day and kill Jayden. I can't believe you want me to come back to that. Guess what Maggie, I can't, I like it here."

"I promised Mum and Dad -," Maggie said until she was cut off.

"Screw Mum and Dad, at the moment it is better not to be around you and your insane team ok," Mysti screamed.

_Well I need you to survive_, Mysti heard in her head.

"What how did you do that," said Mysti frantically.

_You can do it to, it is our power_, Maggie said to Mysti in her mind. She then walked away and Mysti stood star struck.

**Authors Note: So I hope you like the way things are going with Mysti and her Sister and Coates taking Perdido Beach and Savannah and Lucas, also check out the next chapter, it has the character list.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Chapter 8 time guys**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 8

Jayden's POV

Jayden watched Maggie walked into the Church. It had been about 5 hours since he took Perdido Beach. Maggie walked over to Jayden. She kissed him on his lips and then said, "I couldn't get Mysti back."

"Don't worry Maggie, I will get her back," said Jayden.

"I don't think you can, she is pretty out of shape," whispered Maggie.

"Don't worry, I will," said Jayden as he walked out of the church. Jayden jumps in a car and drives over to Mysti. Mysti was sitting on a chair with Erica, Sebastian, Lauren and Griffin. "Mysti, I need to talk with you in private," said Jayden. Erica stood up right in front of him.

"What on earth do you want with my girl?" said Erica right into her face.

"Its my business, and if any of you want to stand in my way, you will pay," Jayden said in a evil way, as he made a ball of fire in his hand. Erica backed away slowly and Misty walked over to him.

"Lets go," Mysti whispered to Jayden.

When they walked away Jayden said, "I need you to join my side."

"I can't do that," said Mysti.

"The thing is I need your power and Mysti and you see, I will be willing to kill your sister if you join me," Jayden murmured.

"Wait your not serious," Mysti said in shock. He then nodded. "Fine I will join you, you better not kill my sister." Jayden walked off in silence. He never wanted to kill Maggie and Mysti's power wasn't that important though Jayden loved Maggie and wanted to make her happy and if the only way to do that was threatening to kill her than he would do it.

Lucas's POV

Lucas walked back into town with Savannah. As soon as he entered he saw that there were people standing around everywhere with guns. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Lucas.

Lucas went to the hospital to see Carlie, "Carlie, what on earth is happening?"

"We had to give up the town to Coates academy, they threatened us," said Carlie.

"Well you should have fought!" said Lucas as he put his fist on the table.

"Lucas you don't get it, they came in with guns and some of them could use powers. Lucas if we fought most of us will die, this was our best option if we wanted to survive," Carlie whispered.

"Well than we wait, until the opportune moment, than we hit them and we hit them hard," said Lucas.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Carlie asked.

Lucas was about to talk, Savannah said, "Of course we can, Lucas could do anything."

"Ok, I am with you then," Carlie said.

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie was walking down the street like a normal day. Even though the adults had been gone for three days it didn't matter what she did. Of course for the last few years people had been using her power to heal them. She gets abused for her power.

Stephanie was walking down the street and she met up with two of her friends, Amy and Abby. They were twins who she had known for ages. Then she remembered something. There 15th birthday was today. "Abby, Amy you two are turning 15 today right."

"Yes," they both said. Then Abby vanished.

"Oh my god, where did Abby go?" said Amy.

"She Poofed," Stephanie said, "what was the difference between your births?"

"A few minutes, oh no." Amy had obviously just realized how much longer she had left. People were gathering around, everyone knew what was going to happen. Then she poofed and everyone knew, at 15 you vanish.

**Authors Note:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Chapter 9 guys**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 8

Trent's POV

Trent charged into the church seeking out Jayden. He was sitting at the very end with Maggie. "Jayden, I think you know what happened an hour ago," said Trent.

"No, please, fill me in?" asked Jayden.

"Two people poofed, like what happened to the people who were 15 or above and guess what? They were 15 when it happened," said Trent. Jayden turned around and paced towards the back of the church. He then in a fit of rage shot fire across the church.

"Dam it," he whispered when the fire died out. "I have 5 days to figure out how to beat this. Trent, do you have any clue how?"

"Sorry, absolutely none," replied Trent. Maggie sat in silence, she was probably scared of losing Jayden.

"Is there anyone who is turning 15 soon?" asked Jayden.

"I think there is someone at Coates, also, get in contact with Gabrielle Simms, she is smart and good with technology, she will be able to help," said Trent.

"Good, I will leave in the morning with Maggie." Trent was very happy. This meant that he was in charge of Perdido Beach. He could get all his soldiers to destroy it in seconds. His plan was working

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian had decided to leave the group which he was hanging out with. He liked all of the people there a lot though he got sick of being with people and just wanted to relax. He walked towards the house where he lived with his sister. It was normally quiet because it was only him and her.

When he entered he heard weird noises. It sounded like people were kissing. He wondered who would come into this house just to make out and then when he went over to sit on his couch he saw that his sister was making out with one of his best friends, Lucas Stone. He swung his foot around and kicked Lucas in the gut, "What on earth are you doing to my sister?" screamed Sebastian in Lucas's face.

Lucas stood up quickly and said, "Sebastian, this isn't what it looks like."

"What you weren't about to have sex with my sister!" screamed Sebastian.

"No, we were just …" Lucas's voice faded out.

"You are violating my sister," said Sebastian.

"Don't think you haven't done anything bad to me!" Lucas screamed to Sebastian.

"Like what?" asked Sebastian.

"Jessica," said Lucas.

"What about her?" asked Sebastian.

"You were always partying with her and hanging with her and you were the last person she saw according to the info I gathered," said Lucas.

"I never did anything to Jessica and does that mean your just using my sister to make me mad," yelled Sebastian.

"Yeah, Lucas," said Savannah.

"No, I'm not, though you still did something to Jessica and I know it," Lucas screamed.

"I can't take this," said Sebastian as he stormed out of the room.

Ally's POV

Ally was sneaking around. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was breaking the rules set down by James Mckoy. She went downstairs to see that all the Classrooms there had been converted into Cells.

She runs to her cell to see Kayla. She then fumbles through her pocket and grabs the keys. She unlocks the door and pulls out Kayla. "Hey Kayla," said Ally.

"I think if they catch you they will kill you," whispered Kayla.

"I know, so we gotta run," said Ally. Kayla nodded and they ran out of there. It didn't take long for them to get outside. That was when they met Melanie Smith.

"You know, they will find out," said Melanie.

"Who?" asked Kayla.

"Jayden and Trent, they are the ones who will kill you," said Melanie.

"So, are you going to let us go?" asked Ally.

"I can let Kayla go, though not you, Ally," said Melanie.

"Why?" asked Kayla.

"Jayden will know you had something to do it and kill you both, Kayla was going to die eventually anyway," said Melanie, "So say your goodbyes."

They hug and then they both go there separate ways.

"Also, I would suggest you avoid the highway, Jayden is coming home tomorrow."

**Authors Note: Could more of you guys review? Please**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Chapter 10 guys**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 10

Jayden's POV

Jayden was on the highway getting ready to leave. It was very early. Jayden and Maggie were sitting in the front seat of the car and Mysti was sitting in the back when Trent walked up and opened the door. "Hey, somebody's here to see you," said Trent as he pushed a kid with very light blond hair.

"Who's this?" Jayden said to Trent.

"I am Sebastian Northwood and I want to join your side," said the blond kid as he jumped in the back seat of the car next to Mysti.

"What makes you think you can just change sides?" asked Jayden. Trent had already left and was walking back towards the town. Jayden had some doubts about leaving Trent in charge though it was a good option.

"Because I know something which could help you," said Sebastian.

"What is that?" asked Jayden.

"They are planning to fight your people to take back Perdido Beach," whispered Sebastian.

"That is absolute nonsense!" yelled Maggie. Jayden was surprised she was even listening.

"Who is they?" asked Jayden to Sebastian.

"I don't know all of them, though they are lead by a kid named Lucas Stone, Savannah Northwood and Carlie St. Crois, they are your enemy's and I want you to crush them," said Sebastian. Jayden thought he was almost getting excited. Mysti was still just sitting there. She hadn't said a word.

"Ok Sebastian, your coming with us," said Jayden as he turned on the car and drove down the highway.

"Aren't you going to warn Trent," whispered Sebastian.

"No, He deserves to find out by himself," said Jayden as he accelerated the car even faster because he only had four days left now and that meant that he had to hurry.

Lucas's POV

Lucas sat in his house with a bunch of other people. They were all sitting and standing around the table. There were two maps on the table. One was of the general area around Perdido Beach and Coates all the way to Stefano Rey and the other was a map of Perdido Beach, it was labeled with where all the guards from Coates Academy were. "Now is the golden opportunity, Jayden and Maggie are gone, so now we can take back our town."

"Now the first thing we need to discuss is what happened at the Power Plant. A ally of ours named Alexandria Thorn." Lucas nodded at her as he was talking, "has checked out the Power Plant for us. The wall which goes around us, happens to be 20 miles radius from the Power Plant. We don't know what the wall had to do with the power plant though it obviously is connected." Lucas then drew a circle on the map which showed the larger view, "this is roughly the area which we are stuck in. This is only a rough estimate though, it could not look like this at all. Any Questions so far?"

Carlie came forward and asked something, "The wall, is there anyway to get through it?"

"Not that we know of, I went down there and tried to attack it, though nothing could even penetrate it, anything else?" asked Lucas. There was silence. "Ok now to the second agenda of this meeting, taking back the city. This map here," Lucas pointed at the map of Perdido Beach. "We are gonna take out the city, we have some weapons which Alex got us from the power plant, though apart from that, we have nothing except a few powers, Are you guys in?" asked Lucas. Everyone nodded. Some people looked more enthused about this than others though everyone looked like they wanted to.

"Ok here's what were gonna do."

Christopher's POV

Christopher woke up in pain. He heard weird evil voices inside his head. He felt his head and there were still all the scars from before. When he got up and looked around he realized he wasn't in the mine shaft any more. He was in a shack in a chair. He looked around. It was only small though it seemed to be all one person needed.

Than the voices finally all came together and said something, _You must go to Perdido Beach_.

"Who are you?" screamed Christopher frantically. 

_I am the Darkness and your master now_, the voices said.

"No, I won't follow you," screamed Chris.

_Though our minds are bound together, you have no choice_, the voices whispered again. They were beginning to separate and were murmuring different things. Some were even echoing.

"No, I won't, I can't," Chris screamed.

_Then I will do what I must, torture you until you do what I command_, the voices said. Then Chris felt an unbearable pain. He let out a scream that was so loud he thought everyone could hear it. Then he passed out on the floor.

**Authors Note: Next chapter the real fighting begins guys**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Chapter 11 peoples. The fight begins now.**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 11

Alexandria's POV

This was Alexandria's time to shine. She had to follow the plan. She had a gun in her hand, which would go well with her power. All of the Coates people who were on break were eating at the McDonald's. Alex was leading a squad to ambush them. This was about a third of the Coates people who had come to Perdido Beach. The other third were sleeping and the other third were patrolling. She rubbed her fingers through her dirty blond hair. "Ok," Alex whispered to her squad, "Its time to raid the store."

Alex sent forward two troops to go assassinate the two guards at the door. They walked up in a stolen Coates Uniform so they would think that's where there from. When they looked at them they shoved a knife into the troop's throat. Then Alex yelled, "Attack."

Everyone came out of there hiding places and charged into the store. They began firing at them though not aiming to kill only to wound. Alexandria swung her gun around and hit a guy on the head. The guy fell to the ground unconscious. "He, teaches you for joining the wrong side," said Alexandria into the guys face. She charged around again.

They were easily wining this battle. They had already killed or injured most of the people who were in the McDonald's. Then Alexandria saw one of the Coates people attempting to leave through a window. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alex's gun was out of bullets so she threw it away and charged for the girl though her leg started to spasm. She had to limp. The girl had already got out. "Dam it," cursed Alex.

"What do we do boss?" said a boy.

"Nothing, we let her go, anyway, we've done our part of the plan, lets see if Erica, Lucas and Lauren can do the same," said Alex as she drunk out of a cup which one of the Coates kids had left.

Gwen's POV

Gwen was charging away from the McDonald's. She had almost died there. That girl was going to kill her. She had to use her power. It didn't matter. At least she was alive. She got out of Perdido Beach as soon as possible and just charged down the highway.

She was getting really tired and there was no way she could drive. She would probably crash into someone. After she had run about a mile she had to sit down. There was sweat dripping off every part of her.

She was wondering why she was even on the side of Coates. Of course she knew why. Who could resist Trent Coswell? He was perfect in every way, apart from the fact that at some times he was insane and a murderer. It didn't change the fact that Gwen loved him and he probably didn't even know she existed.

Of course there were better reasons for her to be on the side of Perdido. Her little sister, Ava, was in there day care right now. It wasn't the best set up at the moment though she really wanted Trent. So she choose his side over the side of her own family.

If she ever saw her parents again they would never forgive her. She knew that and everyone else did. She knew that she should protect her though at the moment she just wanted to see Trent. She began running back towards the city, to see Trent and Ava. Shge wished she could have them both. Though she knew that was impossible.

Skylar's POV

Skylar was in the principles office. Skylar and James were sitting in there. Melanie was setting up what Jayden wanted. James went over to Skylar, "Skylar, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are."

Skylar was obviously beautiful though it seemes like James was being a bit forward, "Oh, you are good looking to."

James then said, "Skylar, I have wanted you for along time now, you must know that."

Skylar walked away and tried to pretend she hadn't felt the same thing. James was a great guy. She really liked him a lot, though she didn't know that it would be the best if they got together. "James, you know it wouldn't be the best if we got together, and beside you know Melanie likes you," said Skylar. Everyone knew Melanie had always had a massive thing for James. It was weird the way things were working out.

"True, though Melanie and I could never work out and I want you," said James.

"James-," though Skylar was cut off by Melanie.

"Hey guys, we Jayden and Maggie are here with a new member, they want to meet you in the room," said Melanie as she was eyeing off James. They nodded and walked down the stairs to the room where the person who was turning 15 was strapped up. Skylar saw that Gabrielle Simms had set up some system to see what's happening. The person was strapped down so they couldn't move. His arms were out and legs were tied down and there were cameras pointing at him from every angle possible. Skylar looked across the room and saw Jayden and Maggie standing across the other side of the room with him, the boy with light blond hair.

Jayden came across the room to Skylar, James and Melanie with Maggie and the man. "Hey guys, meet Sebastian."

**Authors Note: There is the start of one of my next plotlines. I am thinking a love square with Melanie-James, James-Skylar, Skylar-Sebastian, Sebastian-Melanie. Next Chapter I am gonna have some more fighting and they will get closer to taking back Perdido Beach. Also I think I have used everyone's characters now, so I should be congratulated**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Chapter 12 peoples. Its showdown time between Lucas and Trent.**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 12

Lauren's POV

Lauren's job was to take out all the roaming guards. It wasn't a hard job as such because they were all alone. In Lauren's squad was herself, Griffin and three other people. Griffin tapped Lauren on the shoulder and said, "there's another one." He was pointing somewhere about 50 meters away.

Lauren charged over to him from in front distracting him and Griffin went from behind and knocked him out. "To Easy," said Lauren as she pulled the weapons off the soldier, "No gun for you." Then a van drove up behind them. Erica jumped out of the drivers seat.

"Hey Lauren, I have picked up your trail of unconscious bodies," she yelled.

"Ye well take this one," said Lauren as two soldiers lifted up the body and put it in the van.

"Well Alexandria finished her raid and I finished mine to so you're the only one who's still going," Erica said while looking straight at her.

"What are you going to do with all the unconscious people and all the bodies?" asked Lauren.

"I'm going to get someone to leave them near Coates, they will find them," said Erica, "ok see ya." Erica jumps in the van and drives off.

Griffin then says, "I think the Coates People have begun to surrender. They are all gone." Lauren looked around and nodded.

"Lets go to the church, I hope Lucas has done what he has to do," Lauren said as she walked towards the church.

James's POV

James was watching as Sebastian met Skylar. "Hello Sebastian," Skylar said in a flustered way.

"Quiet," screamed Gabrielle Simms, "its starting." Everyone stared up at the person. Everything was completely normal he was standing there tied up. Then a second later he was gone. "Got it!" screamed Gabrielle.

Jayden walked over to her and said, "Got what?"

"What happens, I have images," said Gabrielle as she adjusted her glasses.

"Show me," said Jayden. An image popped up on the screen showing the guy and his mother.

"This means you see who you want most on the outside," Gabrielle whispered, "And I think you just have to not go with them."

"Perfect, thanks Gabrielle, now I can survive," said Jayden as he left the room. Well at least everyone knew how to survive 15.

Lucas's POV

Lucas was outside of the church. There were two guards at the door. Lucas got his gun and shot both of them in the legs. He charged over to them and hit them both on the head. Lucas went into the church. This was time for the final showdown.

Lucas entered the Church and saw Trent at the other side. "Lucas, people have been talking about your fantastic efforts at the Mall a few days ago, though when I came, you were nowhere to be seen," said Trent.

"I was doing research," said Lucas.

"You know my power allows me to know everything about you when you say just a few words to me. I know that before the adults disappeared, you loved a girl called Jessica and mysteriously a few weeks ago she left leaving a note saying she was going to Las Vegas. I know you may have moved on to Savannah Northwood though deep down you want Jessica back, you do and you know it," said Trent. This made Lucas very mad. He was completely over Jessica though deep down he knew that wasn't true.

"Shut up," screamed Lucas as he pulled a bottle of water out of his back pack and balls of water flying at Trent at the speed of bullets. Trent pulled out his gun and shot every ball of water so none collided with him. Lucas kept on sending water at him. Trent kept on shooting at Lucas. Trent almost got a water ball through his skull though it missed and went through the back wall of the church. Then Trent took the opportunity and shot Lucas straight in the shoulder.

"Ah," screamed Lucas as the bullet pierced his skin and he collapsed on the ground. He laid there well Trent walked over. He felt the wound. It was very deep and blood was poring out of it. This was one of the most painful things he had ever felt.

"You big idiot," Trent said as he pointed the gun at Lucas. "You thought you could fight me with your pathetic powers. You never could beat me, you weren't ever strong enough." Trent began to kick Lucas in the gut continuously. "You thought you could lead Perdido Beach into freedom, you thought you could win, now look. Say your last words." Trent pointed the gun straight at Lucas's head.

**Authors Note: Ok guys how did you like Trent vs Lucas**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Chapter 13 peoples**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 13

Trent's POV

Trent stared straight at Lucas's head. His gun was pointing directly at it. This was the opportunity, he could kill him. Then water froze around his leg and pulled him to the ground, "Ahh." Trent dropped his gun. The water ripped him into the air.

Lucas grabbed the gun and threw it away. This was bad for Trent, without the gun he was at the mercy of Lucas's powers. Lucas used his powers to slam Trent against the wall and froze water so he would be stuck to the wall. Lucas slowly walked over to him. "So Trent, I can kill you now," Lucas said.

"You wouldn't kill me, I know everything about you and I know you won't kill me, you may do worse things though you will not commit the unspeakable act of murder," said Trent as he stared straight at Lucas while he was stuck to the wall.

"I could drown you on your own saliva, though I am not that evil," Lucas said leaning right into him. He used the remainder of the water to create a long rod of ice. "This is what you deserve." The rod went straight through his arm at the elbow, even right through the bone. This was a pain like Trent had never felt before. Trent screamed louder than he ever had before. Then Lucas dragged the rod downwards. The pain only got worse. It kept on going downwards until it ripped out between his middle finger and his ring finger. Trent than stopped screaming though the pain was still there. Lucas removed the ice which was holding Trent to the wall so he fell to the ground. His face slammed on the hard cement.

"You're evil Trent, that is what you deserve." Lucas began to walk off.

"You're on the path to becoming evil to, especially if you leave me here to die," Trent said. Lucas hesitated for a moment though walked off anyway.

Gwen's POV

Gwen entered the town and ran straight towards the church. She couldn't imagine what they would do to him. They might kill him. Gwen couldn't stand this, she needed to go faster. She jumped in somebody's car and drove to the church. It didn't take long for her to get there though she had to use her power on some people so they wouldn't get in her road. She jumped out of the car and ran into the church.

As soon as she got in there she screamed. There was blood everywhere though that wasn't anywhere near the worst part. Trent was lying in the middle of the church with his arm cut straight down the center, the long way. He was unconscious from the blood loss. Gwen grabbed Trent and walked him out. He was moaning in his unconsciousness. He would occasionally say something about darkness and stuff like that.

Gwen put him in the back seat of her car and wrapped a cloth which was there around his arm. She jumped in the front seat of the car and drove straight for Coates. She was driving a lot faster than what she did before and wildly dogging people.

Once she was out of Perdido Beach it was just a long drive. She hated seeing Trent like this. He was dying. There was no way his arm was going to survive this. Gwen was very scared for his life. She began to see Coates in the distance

Carlie's POV

Carlie was in the doctors office. She was bandaging up patients who didn't need to be healed by Stephanie. She was in the other room healing people who had like bullets in them and stuff. Savannah was also helping Carlie out because she had nothing else to do.

Erica entered the hospital holding up Lucas who had a bullet in him. "Oh my god," shrieked Carlie. Savannah ran over and kissed Lucas.

"I was so scared, I thought you weren't going to come back," said Savannah.

"I will always come back," said Lucas as he hugged Savannah. Carlie pushed him into the other room with Stephanie so he could be healed. Savannah went with him.

"So Erica, did you do your part?" asked Carlie.

"Very well, so did Lauren and Alex and Lucas obviously did," said Erica.

"Thank god, it's over," said Carlie sounding relived.

"It's not over by a long shot, Jayden's defiantly going to be coming back and he is going to hit us a lot harder than before, and this time make sure he gets us down though we have the edge now, we have beaten them once, we can do it again," said Erica.

"The only problem is I don't think we will have enough people by the end of this day," said Carlie.

**Authors Note: There we go, the first major battle is over. Next chapter I am going to have Trent at Coates, some more about Christopher and some more about Mysti.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Chapter 14 peoples**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 14

Skylar's POV

Skylar was standing in the doctor's office at Coates. There was a circle of people around the table where Trent laid wounded. In the circle there was Jayden, Maggie, James, Melanie, Sebastian, Gwen, Ally, Gabrielle, Mysti and Skylar. Trent was moaning in his pain. Jayden then began to speak, "Ok, we have to amputate his arm, it will lessen the pain."

Skylar then spoke, "Are you sure."

"Yes, so Skylar, because you are his sister it is your responsibility to cut him." Jayden held out a blade. "This is all we have."

"Can't we take him to Perdido Beach, that girl, the healer, she can heal him," said Skylar.

"He will die before that happens," said Jayden. Everyone was staring at her. She grabbed the blade and rubbed her fingers over it. It would be sharp enough to get to the bone, though after that was the problem.

Sebastian went over to her and said, "You can do this, for your brother."

Skylar slashed the blade down on Trent's arm. She easily cut down to the bone. Trent woke up and began to scream. James smashed a hammer over his head knocking him out. Jayden then used his power to set a fire on Jayden's arm. It was so hot that when Skylar hit the bone it went through and snapped of with a bit of wiggling. She cut through the rest of the flesh and the arm fell off. Jayden came over and wrapped the wound in cloth and used his power to melt the wound so no blood could come out.

"There's one amputation done," said Sebastian.

Christopher's POV

When Christopher regained control of his body he was outside Perdido Beach. He was drenched in sweat though the voices were going away. There weren't as many of them. He still heard there whispering though he could control everything and they won't attacking him any more.

Christopher hobbled into town and went straight to the hospital. He fell straight into the arms of whoever was there. Christopher than whispered, "help me," in pain. The girl walked him over and placed him on a bed.

"Stephanie, I think I need your help," screamed the Girl. From the back room another girl ran out.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with him," shrieked Stephanie.

"I think he is exhausted to death," said the Girl.

"Ok," said Stephanie. She puts her hand on Chris's head and he instantly feels better.

"Uh, hello," he whispers. The voices were still in his head though the physical pain was gone.

"My names Stephanie, how do you feel?" asked Stephanie.

"Hungry," said Christopher. Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, you look like you haven't eaten for days," says Stephanie as she hands Christopher a bag of chips. Chris opens them and devours them.

"By the way, my names Chris."

Mysti's POV

Mysti was in her room. She hadn't been in there for a few days. She kind of liked being back there though it wasn't under the best circumstance. Mysti then heard Maggie's voice in her head, _Meet me at the Carpark_.

Mysti just walked down to the carpark. It didn't take long though once she was out there Maggie was standing there. "Maggie," said Mysti.

"Mysti," said Maggie. They stared for a bit and then Maggie said, "I know what Jayden did."

"How?" asked Mysti.

"I can read minds, I know what he thinks," said Maggie. "So here's the deal, you can leave Coates now or stay by my side, I will not judge your decision."

"I am sorry though I can't stay here," said Mysti.

"That doesn't matter," said Maggie. Then she pushed her thoughts in her mind, _Take the keys and remember my mind, I will contact you and you can contact me with your mind_, Maggie threw the keys to Mysti and she jumped in the car and drove down the highway.

**Authors Note: Ok so that chapters done, next chapter I am gonna have more about Alexandria, Trent and Anita**


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Chapter 15 peoples**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 15

Alexandria's POV

Alexandria was on guard duty at the edge of town. She had a pistol with her because that was the weapon she preferred to use. It was better than a pistol. She stared down the long highway. The sun was setting. It had been 5 days since the start of this. It was really bad, Alexandria wondered if the adults would ever come back. A car was coming up to the city so Alexandria stood in front of it to stop it.

She went to the door while holding her gun up and opened it. Then she saw a familiar face, Mysti McKinnon. She put down her gun and hugged Mysti, "Mysti, I can't believe your back."

"Yes I am back," said Mysti. She jumped out of the car and hugged Alex.

"How did you get away?" asked Alex. Than Mysti went ahead to tell the story. Afterwards Alex was really surprised that Maggie did the good thing about telling her sister.

"Well I am just happy your back," said Alex as they hugged it out and talked for a bit. Then Mysti got all tense.

"I sense something," she said. Alex pointed her flashlight down the highway and saw a person walking down the highway. Alex charged over to her and put her arm around her.

"Who are you?" asked Alex

The girl coughed and then said in a sore voice, "I am Kayla Clark and I need to talk to Lucas."

Trent's POV

Trent woke up in the doctor's office at Coates. Skylar was right by his side with a guy he didn't know. He then realized he no longer felt the pain in his arm. He then realized he didn't feel his arm. He looked down and his arm was gone.

"What happened to my arm?" screamed Trent.

"Trent calm down," said Skylar.

"What the hell happened?" Trent screamed even louder.

"Trent-," Skylar was cut off by the other guy.

"Your arm was destroyed from the fight, we couldn't bring it back so we amputated it," said the other guy.

"What irreparable, who are you?" asked Trent.

"He's Sebastian, and yes it was irreparable," said Skylar.

"I think I know away you could get your arm back," Sebastian pointed out.

"How?" groaned Trent.

"Well you are going to need to give-," Sebastian was cut off by Trent grabbing his shirt and pulling him right down to his level.

"How?" asked Trent in an extremely quiet voice.

"Are you familiar with the healer."

Anita's POV

Anita was walking through the streets with her friend, Timothy. Timothy and her used to know each other when they were kids. The streets were now dark and gloomy. They walked past the McDonald's.

"You know I always liked McDonald's," said Timothy. He ran his fingers through his brunet hair. Anita knew that Timothy did always love McDonald's it was his favorite thing.

"You know you could open it now and then you would own one," said Anita. Timmothy looked like he had just heard the best news since before everyone's parents vanished.

"Good idea, let's go in and check it out," said Timothy. Anita nodded and they went in and check out the inside. The inside was trashed though it would only take about a day to fix it up.

"I think I can do this," said Timothy.

**Authors Note: **


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Chapter 16 peoples**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 16

Lucas's POV

Lucas sat in the Town Hall. This was the fifth night since the adults vanished. Things weren't looking to good either. Everyone only lives till 15, then you go wherever on earth the adults are. Savannah was sitting right next to him, they were discussing there plans about how they could make sure Coates never comes back. Of course they were making out as well though mainly discussing what to do

Alex came in holding a girl who Lucas had never seen before. "Alex, who is this girl?" asked Lucas.

Alex shoved the girl forward and said, "This is Kayla, and she knows something important."

Lucas leaned forward over the desk, "What do you know Kayla? Don't leave anything out."

"Ok, here it is," said Kayla. "Jayden knew that you guys would fight back, he didn't think you would go without a fight, he even suspected that Trent would lose the city if he and Maggie had to leave. He always planned that if they lost the city or there was even the slightest sign of rebellion, Jayden was going to send in all of his troops and take the city once and for all. On Christmas Eve, three days from now he is going to take the city, with everyone from Coates."

Lucas got up and punched the wall behind him. Savannah flinched when he did that. Alex just continued to stare. "Is that it?" asked Lucas.

"No there's more," said Kayla. "Jayden's birthday is on the 24 of December, this is what he has to do. Jayden is attempting to come up with a way to survive the poof though if he can't he wants to leave on top, so he defiantly will make a move for the city before then."

"Wait his birthday's on the 24th," Lucas said.

"Yes," Kayla reapplied. Lucas knew what this meant and it was bad.

"So, is there anything else?" said Lucas hoping there was nothing.

"They know how to use their powers to the fullest extent and they are keeping anyone who doesn't follow them hostage in Coates, so could you please, free them," Kayla begged.

"How do you know all this?" asked Lucas.

"I hear whispers, nobody is allowed to leave Coates so it doesn't matter who knows what, only me and Mysti have left. So you must free the people in Coates," said Kayla.

"We will, I promise."

Jayden's POV

Jayden was sitting in the office waiting for Sebastian to come in. He needed to know there plans and who was going to lead them. He needed to know their strengths and their weaknesses. Sebastian then came in.

"You wanted to see me," said Sebastian.

"Yes I need to know everything about Perdido Beach, strengths, weaknesses, leaders, betrayers," said Jayden.

"Let's start with Leaders. Lucas Stone is leading them, probably with my sister, Savannah by his side. Carlie and Savannah would still be running the hospital. I think Alexandria, Erica or Lauren would be in charge of military. You have Anita taking care of the kids. Timothy would probably start trying to provide for people and get things that will one day become extinct. That is the leadership of the town, and every other small job that needs doing."

"Now let's move onto strengths. Well they have a lot of people, a lot more than here if they can use them, though chances are they can't. Now weaknesses is a huge list. They don't know how to master there powers yet. They can't organize their people. They are taking care of all the kids. Finally, most of all, they won't want to fight and there won't be as many people fighting."

"Would there be anyone who could betray?" asked Jayden.

"None that I can think of so can I go now?" asked Sebastain.

"Yes you can go now," said Jayden. Sebastian walked towards the door. Then Jayden remembered what else he had to ask him. "Oh, when is Lucas's birthday."

Sebastian paused and said, "24th of December."

Trent's POV

Trent was walking down the highway with his stumpy arm. He hated not having his own arm. He would never feel the same again. Everything was turning bad. He thought back to before the adults disappeared. He would still have his arm if have his arm if this didn't happen.

The sun had just set and everything was dark and gloomy, this was the way Trent liked it. No light, Darkness and Darkness only. Trent knew that most people loved the sun though he was different. Darkness was better, Darkness was always the best.

Then suddenly coyotes surrounded Trent. One jumped at him though he shot it in the head with his gun and it fell to the ground, dead. Others continued to jump at him and he continued to shoot them away, until one came forward and began to talk, "I am the Pack Leader and we are here to help you."

"Your clan has tried to kill me," screamed Trent at the Pack Leader.

"It was a Test to prove if you were worthy of the Darkness's power," said the Pack Leader.

"What's the Darkness?" asked Trent.

"You will find out if you come with me. We can grant you power like you never imagined, you won't even miss your own arm," said the Pack Leader.

"Ok, I will come with you," said Trent.

"Good, just remember it's a long walk," said the Pack Leader. They started walking down the highway.

**Authors Note: Ok there was my chapter about the three main guys. Guys also I need three characters that will be trapped below Coates and Lucas and the guys from Perdido Beach will free them. So could you please send them in. Also don't make them all girls I would prefer more guys because we have like 9 guys and 21 girls just saying we need a few more guys. So I won't be accepting any girls**


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Chapter 17 peoples**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 17

Savannah's POV

Savannah was walking in the direction which Lucas went. She charged down the highway him. She finally got to the wall. Lucas had a puddle of water in front of him. He kept on pushing his hand forward.

"Hey Lucas," said Savannah. Lucas turned around and stared at Savannah.

"Hey Sav," whispered Lucas.

"What are you doing?" asked Savannah. She really didn't know. Lucas was just thrusting out his hand and shouting curses. It was weird though Lucas probably needed something to happen.

"I am trying to learn how to use my power," said Lucas.

"Why?" asked Savannah.

"Because we don't stand a chance if we don't know how to fully use our powers," said Lucas. Savannah walked over and put his arm around Lucas.

"Lucas, what is this really about?" asked Savannah. Lucas sighed.

"It can't be a coincidence, our birthdays being the same," said Lucas.

"Why not?" asked Savannah.

"Because I think I can tell, you know when he is your brother, especially your twin brother, like you know that Sebastain is your brother just instinctively, I know that with Jayden," said Lucas.

"Yeah," said Savannah. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then Savannah said, "When have you used your powers before?" Lucas turned towards her.

"When Jessica left, the fire, the battle with Trent, that was it," said Lucas.

"They all involve fear and anger, that is what you must embrace to use your power," said Savannah. Lucas then shot water straight at the wall. It burned up as it touched.

"Now we can all use powers."

Salador's POV

Salador Winter was sitting in his cell. He attempted to mess up his blond hair though it was too short to even change. He was locked in the cell with the Scott brothers, Dick and Devin and an older kid Harrison. The Scott brothers were 13 and Harrison was 14 and he was only 10.

Salador then heard a noise. Salador looked out and he saw two people kissing in the hallway. He thought about telling the others though they were asleep. He just listened from the side.

"Sebastian, I think things are moving to fast," said the girl.

Sebastian pulled away and said, "Melanie, things aren't moving to fast."

"We only met this morning and you haven't told me anything about you," said Melanie intensely.

"I got you down here, you obviously know me well enough to do this with me," Sebastian pointed out.

"Yeah though there are many things like James and…" Melanie's voice faded out.

"What about James?" asked Sebastian.

"Well I wanted him for ages before I met you," said Melanie.

"Just forget him," said Sebastian. They began to kiss again. About five minutes later another girl barged through the door and saw them.

"Oh," Salador could tell she sounded heartbroken.

"Skylar," said Sebastian.

"Sorry to interfere with your kissing, though Jayden is discussing plans for the attack on the 24th, so he wants to see all of us," said Skylar as she stormed out of the room. They followed shortly after. They probably didn't know that anyone was listening, they probably assumed everyone was already asleep. Anyway it didn't matter what we saw, we weren't escaping alive.

Chrstopher's POV

Christopher knew he had to tell Lucas what he saw. He was the only person who was in charge. It was best that he knew. Christopher sat in the Town Hall, waiting for Lucas to come back. Stephanie was with him, helping him get out the information.

The voices inside his head had practically silenced. They were still a few though they didn't say anything which interfered with his thoughts or made him feel pain. Finally after about half an hour Lucas came back with Savannah. He sat on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"So Christopher, I heard you had a very bad experience," said Lucas. Christopher could hear the tiredness in his voice. It sounded like he was about to collapse.

"Yeah, I got taken by talking Coyotes to a mine shaft where something which they called the Darkness was. Then the creature got in my head and made me feel excruciating pain. Ever since then I have been hearing voices in my head," said Christopher.

"Ok Chris. This is a very interesting story though it doesn't help me with my current problem," Lucas pointed out.

"What is your current problem?" asked Chris.

"The fact that tomorrow I need to lead a team into Coates to save a bunch of people, so we have a chance to survive a battle which is happening 3 days from now," said Lucas.

"You don't get what I get, in this area, the true enemy is that creature, everyone else is just a distraction," Chris attempted to convince Lucas.

"No I am sorry though I won't figure out what to do with this until I fix my Coates problem," said Lucas.

"Fine, I will come with you tomorrow, I can help," said Chris.

"I can to," said Stephanie.

Lucas looked at Savannah and she nodded. "Ok guys, tomorrow you will fight along side us and hope to save heaps of people who are trapped there."

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Also if you guys like RPing and Foruming then go to fayznation(dot)com. It is a good site which I have recently joined. Also you can win a Fear advance reading copy**


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Chapter 18 peoples. Sorry about the wait**

**Gone, Your Journey**

Chapter 18

Skylar's POV

Skylar was disgusted. She really wanted Sebastian, everyone should have known it, though now he was with Melanie and to make matters worse now they had to sit in a meeting together where Jayden disused a plan to take Perdido Beach. Once she got here she sat down at the table. Everyone important was there. Jayden was at the head with Maggie on his left and James was on his right. Skylar sat next to Maggie and then Sebastian and Melanie came. Sebastian sat at the other end of the table with Melanie to his right.

Jayden then began to speak, "Ok, in three days it will be the night of the 24th of December, and I will poof, we think we know how to beat it though we don't know that we can beat it. So we must take the city before then. Now I originally planned to have Trent lead the first raid into the town, though apparently we have lost Trent and may never see him again, so Sebastian will be taking his place and taking a squad of soldiers in from the east."

"I am cool with that, I can lead an army and hopefully crush that bastard Lucas," said Sebastian as he punches the table.

"Melanie, your responsibility shall be to lead the first army from the north, so you and Sebastian will attack at the same time," said Jayden. Melanie nodded in agreement. Skylar hated her at the moment, they used to be friends with each other, though not any more, now they were enemies. Jayden said, "Now there is a spy in the town who has told us that they are coming here to release the prison. We are going to put James in the prison so when they release everyone they will put one of our most powerful troupes in the center of the city. You will attack them at the heart and fight anyone you can."

"Genius plan, Jayden," said James.

"Finally Skylar you shall be attacking from the ocean, we have enough boats and we can pilot them straight onto the shores of Perdido Beach. Then you can lead your battalion into the city."

"That's a good plan," said Skylar trying to keep herself together.

"Lastly Maggie and I shall attack from the east by ourselves. We shall destroy any of the remaining soldiers and make it to the center of the city where I personally will kill Lucas Stone, are you all clear on the plan." Everyone nodded. "Good, meeting dismissed."

Carlie's POV

Carlie stared out the window of the doctor's office into the night sky. All the stars twinkled across the darkness with the full moon floating up into the air. Lucas then entered the hospital with Stephanie and Christopher.

"Hello Lucas," said Carlie.

"Hello Carlie," replied Lucas in a grim tone. "Tomorrow morning we are going to Coates Academy and I need your help."

"Why would you need me?" asked Carlie.

"Because, do you remember the first day. Where we got trapped in the mall when it was burning down and you could see things before they happened. That is your power, you can see the future and I need that on power there with me."

"Lucas, I am not a soldier, just a nurse, wow I can see a tiny bit into the future, does that really matter, no, I don't even know how to use this power yet," said Carlie.

"You will learn out there, the more you use it the easier it will become to use," Lucas said. Carlie realized Lucas was never going to give up on this. If Carlie was able to see into the future here power was one of the most valuable powers ever.

"Fine I will do it, who else is coming?" asked Carlie.

"Well I was thinking of brining a squad of eight, consisting of me, you, Christopher, Erica, Lauren, Stepahnie, Griffin and Mysti," said Lucas.

"Mysti is only nine," screamed Carlie.

"Yes though they won't want to kill her so I say it is best to take her because then they will be less likely to kill us," Lucas explained to her.

"Still, you are thinking of putting a nine year old on the battle field," said Carlie.

"We have to, so we can save those who have been taken hostage at Coates Academy," said Lucas. Carlie nodded in agreement and then Lucas left. Carlie knew tomorrow would be a hard day.

Ellie's POV

Ellie sat in the Mcdonalds with the insane TJ Webber. Nobody actually knew what was wrong with her, just that she was insane, though she wasn't that bad to hang out with, she was a lot better than Ellie's drug addicted parents.

"So what do you think Lucas is going to do about what's happening, with Coates people and all," said Ellie.

"I don't know," said Dizzy. Ellie went to the counter to Timothy.

"Hey Timmy," said Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, what would you like today," said Timothy. Ellie and Timothy went way back, about 2 years. They were friends for so long, she actually liked him a bit.

"Just a coke, thanks, so what do you think about all the strange stuff that's happening," Ellie whispered.

"Like what?" asked Timothy.

"You heard the rumors, people said, that Lucas can manipulate water, that Stephanie girl, can heal people using her hands, and the guy from Coates, can create and manipulate fire," said Ellie.

"I don't know, though I think it's all linked together somehow," said Timothy as he gave her a coke.

"Ok see ya," she said as she went back to Ellie.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I promise I will try to write more often, and the more you guys review the more motivation I have to write, so review**


	20. Characters up to date

**Gone Sides and Other Info**

**Ok Guys I just thought I had to get some things straight. This is just going to be a list of the characters and there sides and roles.**

**Perdido Beach**

**Lucas Stone – Male – 14 – Power of Water Manipulation – Main Character**

**Carlie St. Crois – Female – 12 – See at a maximum of 1 minute into the future – Main Character**

**Mysti McKinnon – Female – 9 – Telepathy – Main Character**

**Savannah Northwood – Female – 14 – No Power – Main Character**

**Alexandria Thorn – Female – 14 – Create Forcefield – Main Character**

**Erica Talon – Female – 14 – No Power – Main Character**

**Stephanie Colemon – Female – 14 – Healing – Main Character**

**Christopher Fagen – Male – 13 – Telekinesis – Main Character **

**Timothy Blackwood - Male - 13 - No Power - Minor Character**

**Ellie Sorin - Female - 14 - Create Electricity - Minor Character**

**Kayla Clark – Female – 13 – To make people Temporarily lose focus – Minor Character **

**T.J Webber – Female – 13 – Cancel Out other Powers – Minor Character**

**Lauren Pirie – Female – 14 – Create Electricity – Minor Character**

**Griffin Grave – Male – 12 – Manipulation of Blood(if it is outside the body) – Minor Character**

**Anita Carmen – Female – 14 – No Power – Minor Character**

**Philip Coswell – Male – 4 – Teleportation – Minor Character**

**Kylee Coswell – Female – 3 – Create Forcefeild – Minor Character**

**Ava Noretti – Female – 3 – No Power – Minor Character**

**Jacob Thorn – Male – 6 – No Powers – Minor Character**

**Coates Academy**

**Jayden Evans – Male – 14 – Power to Create and Manipulate Fire – Main Character**

**Maggie McKinnon – Female – 14 – Ability to read minds and sway thoughts – Main Character**

**Trent Coswell – Male – 14 – Ability to know everything about a person just by talking to them – Main Character**

**Skylar Coswell – Female – 14 – Ability to make people do what she wants – Main Character**

**Melanie Smith – Female – 14 – Create Electricity – Main Character**

**James Mckoy – Male – 14 – Ability to control Nature – Main Charater**

**Sebastian Northwood – Male – 14 – No Power – Main Character**

**Ally Brooks – Female – 14 – Power to control and create Ice – Minor Character**

**Gwen Noretti – Female – 14 – Can make people Limp – Minor Character**

**Gabrielle Simms – Female – 12 – No Powers – Minor Character**

**Gaiaphage**

**Characters Who have not officially joined a side**

**Salador Winter – Male – 10 – No Powers – Minor Character**

**Richard Scott – Male – 13 – Sense Heat Waves – Minor Character**

**Devin Scott – Male – 13 – Sense Magnetic Fields – Minor Character**

**Harrison Thomas – Male 14 – No Powers – Minor Character**

**Characters who have not yet been used**

**Celina Behrens – Female – 14 – Copy Powers**


End file.
